


Tension

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Aggression, Art, Commissioned Art, Dominance, M/M, Sexual Tension, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: A scene from part 7 ofMichelangelo's Kink.  This picture was commissioned from the wonderful NeatTea, who creates the most amazing art by looking right into your mind to give you exactly what you want.





	Tension




End file.
